Gravity Falls l sllaF ytivarG
by CrimsonCari
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines find themselves able to go back to Gravity falls after almost 3 years! Stan and Ford are back with unexpected findings, taking this adventure into a whole new ball park! (Sidenote, There will be a type of Pinescest because of certain events. However, it will more than likely not be the main focus of the story. If that changes I will change the summary quick.)
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Falls

Chapter 1: Back to the falls

Narrator:

Dimensions, Time, Gravity, The Paranormal, the hope of New Year's resolutions working out. These are all the things that we will never fully understand. Okay, we will eventually understand four of those things, but hope for New Year's resolution, that is simply not happening. So please stop looking at your gut and accept its lovable warm comfort and grab yourself another bag of chips. Please pull up your chairs, and get comfortable.

Life is full of mysteries and who knew it would be forever gripping the Young Pine twins. Young, naïve, and innocent until that fateful summer before their 13th birthday. So much had unfolded. So much they learned, and they were never going to be the same, and not just because of teen angst. No, there was much more to be discovered.

It had been a little less than three years since our two sets of twin heroes set off in different directions. Finally, Stanley and Stanford pines returned back to Gravity falls, and just in time for summer it would seem. The younger pine twins, Mabel and Dipper were finally going back! Back to the place they had discovered the world wasn't always what it seemed.

"Oh man! I am so ready for this!" Dipper announced as he finished packing his bags. He was all set and ready to go. He stood tall, much taller than he ever dreamed he would be. He had finally filled out more and was broad like his uncles. However, don't let his masculine physic trick you. His glasses gave away his love for knowledge, as did his personal journals he carried with him all the time in a side bag. He wore cargo pants, with several pens, notepads, and different Knick knacks. He had a plain white T-shirt on, which was quickly covered by a dark brown jacket. He always left it open, making him 'feel' cooler as he finally placed the final touch, Wendy's hat. It went well with his non baby face. His face wasn't round anymore, as his chin and jaw were much more muscular. He was extremely excited as he quickly grabbed his bags and walked out his room.

"Come on Mabel! We are going to be late to the bus stop!" Dipper yelled out to his sister.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Mabel exclaimed as she was looking at the mirror, trying on a new knit sweater. "What do you think waddles? A? Or B?" She moved another sweater in front of her. The pig stayed quiet as Mabel observed him for a response.

"A?" She asked again making him finally snort. "A it is!" She exclaimed and threw the other sweater into the bag. The one she had on was very similar to her old Shooting star. She had loved it for a very long time so she made a new one and re sowed the old print onto it. She wore capris as her hair was done so well. Her bangs still fell to her left side, with some odd pins still in them. Cute little earrings of kittens were dangling from her ears. Her face was much less childlike as her baby fat disappeared just like her brothers. She seemed to have somewhat of a strong chin like the Pines, however she was quite beautiful unlike most of the Pines, especially Gruncle Stan. Her feminine face was enough to make any guy melt, and she finished them off the moment she smiled at them. Truly devastating.

"I am looking way too hot today waddles! There is no way they won't be impressed by the way puberty hit me like a bus!" she confidently announced then began to grab her bags, calling waddles to follow her outside the door.

"My god Mabel, that took you long enough." Dipper stated to her from down the stairs.

"You can't rush perfection Dippity doo!" She said with a smile as she reached down the stairs with waddles following.

"Okay that was cringe worthy." He cringed, "I told you, not to ever say that again. Your nicknames are terrible." He protested. "Anyways, we can't take waddles with us. We got lucky that we were able to bring him home, but this time Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford won't be threatening the bus driver."

"Aww, but dipper. How can I not let him visit his hometown?" She asked, bending over to waddles, petting him, making kissy faces.

"Mabel we discussed this. He can't come." He was doing his best to fight her on it, but what Mabel wants, Mabel usually gets.

"We can ask him. You never know dipper." She stood up following him toward the door.

"We already did remember? We called beforehand because you 'insisted' on it so much." He explained as he stopped in front of the door and turned to her.

"What if, we put my sweaters on him, and smuggle him into the bus? The bus driver would never know!" She explained her plan as she left her mouth wide open along with her eyes, looking directly at dipper for a response.

"Smuggling animals. You sound like Gruncle Stan." He looked at her frozen face, when suddenly her eyebrows began to move up and down. He could see she was waiting for him to respond to her plan. "No dice Mabel. If we get in trouble and get kicked off the ride or miss it, we won't make it Gravity falls until tomorrow. I am putting my foot down." He said trying to use authority as he pretended to stomp his foot.

"Haha, you trying to be all manly is funny. I know I can't take him you dork." She giggled. "I just wanted to see you get all puffy." She mocked him and quickly began to mimic his voice. "I am putting my foot down!" Dipper blushed out of embarrassment as his sister took joy teasing him,

"Well, whatever. Say your goodbyes to waddles or whatever so we can go." He turned away, waiting.

"Oh no Mr. Grumpy grump." She laughed then knelt down to waddles. "I will be back sooner than you think waddles! My precious baby. I will miss you. Mom and dad will be back in a few hours and they promised me they would take care of you." She gave a smile and hugged her beloved pig.

"Yeah, or dad will be having bacon and pork chops all summer." Dipper smirked.

"Shhh. We are having a moment." She continued to hug waddles then finally stood up. "Alright Bro bro. Let's do this! To this bus!" She exclaimed as Dipper opened the door.

"To the bus!" He yelled back as they walked out the door and toward their summer. Destiny was finally sending them back to Gravity falls. The Dimensions of fate had finally made the promised Time come, and going back to Gravity Falls would be the continuation of their Paranormal adventures! But not the hope of New Year's resolutions. No gate of immeasurable power was going to unlock that. Just leave it alone.


	2. Chapter 2: New Findings

Chapter 2: New Findings

Narrator: l :rotarraN

Dimensions he traveled through didn't seem to prepare him for this. Oh, how he scattered while the other watched helplessly; unsure how to help. Back and forth, he travel across the room; searching his notes constantly, checking then rechecking.

Time and time again didn't seem enough for him, until finally his brother had enough, begging him to seize before he over exhausted himself. Want could he accomplish doing the same thing over and over again? Only a mad man would continue this idiocy.

Gravity seemed to suddenly weigh him down as exhaustion took over as he contemplated listening to his brute of a brother. Perhaps a little bit of R&R would do him some good. After all he had been working with no sleep for nights on end.

The Paranormal anomalies would still be there after all. What would he achieve from being too exhausted to function? Besides the children would be here within a couple of hours. He had no reason to persist where his body could no longer be useful.

The Hope for his New Year's Resolution after all was to work much less the entire year, and spend more time with the family. However, it was barely summer and he couldn't keep his immeasurable promise. In all fairness, those things Never work out. Never.

"Look, I know what you are looking for is important, but the kids will be here in a couple of hours, and how sad would they be if you fell asleep on them when they got here." Stan pointed out to his brother.

"I understand that Stanley, but with everything that has happened to us, everything we have found. Can we afford to be so nonchalant about this?" Ford asked rubbing his eyes, pushing his glasses to his forehead.

"What good will it do you if that big brain of yours can't even think?" Stan argued. "You know for a genius you are acting kind of stupid."

"How is trying to get as much information so we can have an upper hand before IT happens, stupid?" He began, as he looked to his brother. "You know as well as I do, we do not have much time. Maybe a year at best! And even then it may not be enough time to prepare!" His voice was raised with urgency in his voice.

"Well, wait for dipper. He is a smart kid. Maybe he can help you?" Stan bargained, not wanting to see his brother kill himself.

"No! That is the last thing I want to do! If we get those kids involved, who knows what could happen to them!" Ford's voice grew louder as he seemed to have set his foot down.

"I don't want to get them involved either, but Dipper is a genius like you! The things he can come up with. You have to give him a shot. You and him, are so similar. If there are two of you, you will definitely figure things out!" Stan persisted.

"It's true he has a very capable mind." Ford contemplated, feeling quite exhausted; wanting to give in. He looked at his papers that were thrown around in his secret lab, under the shack. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes once more as he finally sighed and looked to his brother. "Fine, I will rest. But I am sleeping on the idea of letting them know. I am uncertain if I want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Agreed. Maybe we won't have to if you rest and look at it all again. Plus, I know that kid would run with it and never let it go if we spilled our findings. He sure can get annoying when he is worked up in a frenzy like you. You really are related. On the other hand, Mabel-" He was cut off.

"We agreed not to discuss that." Ford interrupted looking at Stan with a straight face.

"I know, it's just, I love that little scamp. She helped me out with so much. You realize she has a lot to do with-" Stan was once again forcibly cut off.

"Stanley! Enough." Ford yelled to him, making Stan look down on the floor. It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of the shuffling of their feet. "I need to go to bed. Let's get some rest." Ford finally broke the silence as he began to walk out the room.

"Yeah, they will be here soon." Stan walked behind him, entering the elevator that took them down there. Stan looked across the room of scattered notes while ford pressed the button to leave. His eyes looked to the floor at a small piece of paper. On it was written in bright crimson, "? Mabel is-"

The elevator doors sealed shut, closing its Dimensions. Up they went, taking its sweet Time. They were close to their awaited destination as it fought against the pulling weight of Gravity. The notes were being left below them as they rejoiced about finally being able to stop and rest from The Paranormal. It seemed, that the Hope of Ford's New Year's Resolution was going to come true, even if only temporarily. But let's be frank, it was only a couple of hours of rest, not a whole year. Never the full year. Never.


End file.
